


Philosophical Lover

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finally gets the chance to show what he's made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophical Lover

Rick Stetler had been waiting for years to get his big break and show the higher ups that he was better than a mouthpiece for Internal Affairs, but now he was having second thoughts as he looked from County Supervisor Scott O’Shay’s body and the retreating back of his professional nemesis, Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“That’s one description,” Frank Tripp contributed as he walked up to fill Stetler in on the events that led up to Scott O’Shay’s death.

&/&/&

Horatio stood in his office looking out the windows that overlooked the front of the lab. He was lost in thought trying to reconcile his feelings for Scott O’Shay.

On one hand he was happy to have the meddlesome man out of his life, but on the other hand he felt guilty he couldn’t save the man from the consequences of his illegal activities.

“Horatio?”

“Rick,” Horatio answered looking at Stetler’s reflection in the glass.

“If death by greed and stupidity could be listed as legal causes of death, then they are how Scott O’Shay departed this world,” Stetler answered Horatio’s unasked question.

“I warned him,” Horatio softly commented.

Stetler walked further into the office and leaned against Horatio’s desk. “I know you did,” he assured the redhead.

Horatio turned his head and looked at Stetler. “Then why do I feel guilty?”

Rick pushed off the desk and walked over to Horatio. “You want to save everybody Horatio and when you can’t you feel like you failed them even though people like O’Shay don’t deserve to be saved.”

“When did you become so philosophical?”

“When I started dating you,” Stetler retorted. He held out his hand. “Now, let’s call it a day and go home.”

“Sounds good.” Horatio took Stetler’s hand. He allowed the brunette to lead him out of his office and away from the troubles of his fellow human beings.

fin


End file.
